One of the gravest threats to the United States involves rogue nuclear warheads or “dirty bombs,” which if detonated in a major population center could result in considerable loss of life and property. Governments and organizations have taken steps to prevent terrorists from smuggling dirty bombs into the country, such as securing radioactive sources within the country and securing the nations borders. Indeed, many improvements have been made to detect the presence of radioactive material, for example, detecting the presence of radio active material concealed within cargo containers. These advancements, however, rely on detecting the presence of radioactive material. In order for this to work, the appropriate detector must be within the vicinity of the radioactive material. It would be useful, however, to be able to detect radioactive material from multiple widely dispersed locations in order to geolocate the radioactive material without having to be in the immediate proximity of the radioactive material.